


Haunting Part two : Reach out and touch faith

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Haunting [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Episode Related, Even as a ghost Boerne can't keep his hands off Thiel, Haunting, M/M, Survivor Guilt, Thiels POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Thiel keeps on fighting for BoerneBoerne reaches out to himEpisode Limbo Tatort related
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Haunting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007871
Kudos: 7





	Haunting Part two : Reach out and touch faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflepuffmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffmish/gifts).



> The song "Personal Jesus" is to blame for this story

Wrong  
Everything about this case was wrong  
Rotten to the core.  
Nothing made bloody sense.  
Thiel had regrets.  
So many by now that he could no longer find the comfort in a healthy amount of beer bottles.  
He should have made him stay the night.  
Shouldn't have let him go.  
Their goodbye hadn't been right.  
This last farewell wasn't how he expected it to go.  
No.  
No he couldn't accept it.  
His Professor laid there still in bed.  
Being kept alive by machines.  
Thiel couldn't bare him just laying there.  
Wanted to stay there all night and day.  
To yell at him to wake up.  
Throw a tantrum. Stay beg him to open his eyes again.  
They just had lost Nadeshda. This wasn’t right.  
: He worked till exhaustion to find clues.  
To find something.  
He knew his Professor well enough to know that something hadn't been right.  
On the verge of a massive break down over the unreliability of evidence he suddely felt a hand on his shoulders.  
A firm grip of reassurance and the encouraging whisper of "Don't give up just yet!".  
It was as if Boerne was in the same room with him.  
He could almost smell his eau de cologne.  
Frowning he turned around opening his eyes with a taunting snarky word on his lips.  
But the words died before spoken.  
He was alone.  
Only shadows.  
There was no Professor.  
Only the darkness of his office.

...........

"HE NOTICED ME! I'M STILL CONNECTED TO THIS WORLD!" Yelled Boerne at the guardian who had crossed his arms infront of his chest, shaking his head in disbelief. The Professor had been once again forcefully removed from his earthly life by him mere moments ago and his resistance was troublesome.  
"The veil of shadows is fragile as it is. No more disruptions or we will chain you up for the time being!"


End file.
